A Mummy's Observation
by Meridian1
Summary: Just a little scene addition to the first Mummy from Imhotep's POV


Title: A Mummy's Observation

Title: A Mummy's Observation  
Author: Meridian  
Summary: Description of a scene from _The Mummy_ from Imhotep's POV  
Disclaimer: _The Mummy_ isn't mine, which means that I don't own these characters or have any permission to use them. Don't sue—I'm so poor that I'd have to be my own lawyer in order to afford a trial in the first place.

By then, they must have known it was too late. Cornered by the brainwashed masses, I could only gloat as they brandished torches in their defense. The crowd parted for me, and I reveled in the looks of fear from the two whose souls identified them as the Med-jai. The paler man in the white costume blanched further, backing away upon my approach. His partner, the slightly weather-beaten man with too much bravado, stepped in front of my princess' sacrifice. 

_Come with me my princess. It is time to make you mine for all eternity._

She stared at me as I spoke then turned to snap something at my translator. I gathered she had understood my words, but the others all looked upset only when my slave spoke. After a short interlude between the woman and her guardian, she stepped forward to comply with my demand. 

I recognized the look that passed between the two. Though I could not see _her_ eyes, his said quite enough. As I pushed her back behind me, clear in my intent to take her away, the stranger panicked. If not for the Med-jai behind him, he might have leapt at me. It would have meant his death, but nothing in his manner indicated he cared about that. Frightened for him more than for herself, the woman shouted some warning to her guardian. He stopped, halted by her sudden speech. Immediate danger aside, her voice became soothing and comforting. It made me ache for my love and increased my impatience to be gone, back to Hamunaptra to raise her.

The words of the Med-jai were likewise even and steady; they were trying to convince the one who had no fear of me out of action. He was light on his feet, still pulling at the restraining hands upon him, his eyes fixed upon the woman. His expression shifted, the intense fear of losing his woman replaced with a dutiful acknowledgement of her warning. The longing I spied in him, a sweet and unsatisfied wanting, reminded me so much of my own that I had to smile.

My grin drew his attention away from the woman at my side. In a flicker of the flaming torch still clutched in his hand, his light eyes turned stormy as he glared at me. His mouth, formerly drawn into a pout, hardened into a half-sneer of contempt and hatred. His tone was threatening when he spoke. The words were unimportant; I understood his violent body language all too well. All that I had seen, based on his typically stupid actions, indicated he did not believe in our ways. Right then, from what I saw in his eyes, I believed he would keep coming for me, to stop me, even if he had to go to the underworld and be resurrected himself.

The Med-jai warrior released him as we walked away, my servant a step behind after retrieving the key. Disturbed by the guardian's reaction, I decided to stop him here instead of risking his interference later. Only the Med-jai had ever pursued me with such intent, and if he displayed half their abilities and so much as a fraction of the determination I had seen lurking in his menacing glare, he would pose a threat to my love's return to this world. After all the suffering I had endured, that could not—nay, would not be so.

_Kill them all!_

The docile, resigned woman started and screamed as I spoke. Another smile crossed my lips as I realized I was right; she could understand me. Pathetically, she tugged at my grip, desperately clawing at my hand. Behind us, the peasants of this land closed in upon the men I wanted dead. I heard the older one scream before I gathered the woman and my servant close and ascended into the air as a cloud of sand.

As we raced across the desert, I knew only excitement. Lost in the swirl of the sandstorm that was my body, I heard the woman's screams of anger and fear. She had lost her friends, most particularly, her guardian. Some pity crept into my heart. I resolved her suffering would not be long and so sped faster along the way to the city of the dead. I would grant her death, releasing her to the underworld where her guardian waited, and in the process grant my own soul's dearest wish: my reunion with Anck-Su-Namun.

The future looked very promising. 


End file.
